Worthy Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)
Overview 's path]] Summary #Prove your valor to Sif. Vanquish Koren Wildrunner in Drakkar Lake. #Continue proving your worth. Defeat Myish, Lady of the Lake in Drakkar Lake. #Flex your valor muscle. Stomp Nulfastu Earthbound in Drakkar Lake. #See Sif Shadowhunter for your reward. Obtained from :Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla Reward :*15,000 XP :*250 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: "You Move Like a Dwarf!" Dialogue :"If you want the Norn to take you seriously, make a name for yourself, . Do as I have done: vanquish vicious beasts in the name of fame and glory! Many Norn post signs in their hearthsteads about the fearsome beasts they have encountered. Read the signs behind me... if you dare!" ::Accept: "I shall defeat these foes and earn your respect." ::Reject: "I don't need your approval." ::When asked about quest: "Crush my foes. Defeat the same creatures I have... then you will be worth something." Reward Dialogue :"Wipe that smile off your face. You've hardly accomplished anything of merit. I have faced and defeated far greater enemies, you puny thing. Go boast to someone who cares. Perhaps a child, or the village idiot." Followup :Anything You Can Do Walkthrough All three bosses can be found in the Drakkar Lake area. Koren Wildrunner patrols near the frozen lake, and is near Myish, Lady of the Lake who will be on the lake itself (surrounded by many Chilling Wisps). Like many EotN mobs, the Wisps follow a long patrol route, so try to avoid fighting them along the path they follow. More mobs can quickly pile up. Nulfastu Earthbound is located down inside a pit south-east of the lake (between the portals to Varajar Fells and Norrhart Domains), known as Rabbit valley by some players. As you near him, about two dozen level 15 and 20 Vaettirs spawn, and more mobs will pop-up when within aggro range. To avoid an instant death, send one disposable hero / party member down to the rabbits to trigger the spawns while the rest of the party waits at the top of the pit entrance. After the Vaettirs spawn in a circle, walk down slowly, luring a few at a time. Be aware that on the path down small mobs will pop up. The Vaettirs are mostly only level 15 and do not aggro en masse, so one dead hero should not be much of a hindrance if they are pulled carefully. There is one other approach, which is working quite fine. Make one of your heroes secondary Assassin and give him the skill Recall. Stand at the top of the valley entrance, flag your team there, so they don't accidentally aggro anything when it spawns. Open the hero's skill bar and make him cast Recall on you. Then send only him down the path and move your mouse to his little Recall icon. When you see the Vaettirs spawn, just double click it to end Recall and your hero will be teleported to your location. Wait 10 seconds for the hero's skills to recharge, then inch step forward, flagging your team as needed and lure small groups of Vaettirs from high ground with a bow. When all level 15 Vaettirs are dead, target Nulfastu Earthbound and ctrl-space several times. You only need to kill him to complete the quest, so throw everything you've got on him. After those 3 bosses are defeated, return for your reward and the follow-up quest. Notes *The quest description includes the word "vanquish," which might imply that the quest needs to be completed in Hard Mode; however, this is not true, and the quest can be completed in either mode. *Even so, one may consider attempting to vanquish the area while completing this quest, as defeating the three bosses will necessitate killing almost half of the enemies in the area anyway. Trivia *The quest name is a reference to the AC/DC song/album "Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)". Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points